warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormrider
, riding atop Stormrider, being pulled the Thunderwolves Tyrnak and Fenrir]] Stormrider is the name of an ornate war chariot that belongs to the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter and is used by their current Chapter Master, Logan Grimnar. Stormrider is held aloft by anti-gravitic gyrostabilisers, however it has no means of self-propulsion, and thus it has only ever been drawn forth by a pair of giant Thunderwolves since the time of Leman Russ. Power fields and runes of enchantment are wrought within the chariot's framework to protect both man and beast from incoming fire, enabling Stormrider to bear the Old Wolf into the heart of the enemy lines unscathed. The ancient war chariot is also outfitted with a built-in hololith projector, allowing the Chapter Master to direct his forces with ease. Grimnar is amongst the Imperium's deadliest warriors, but when pulled by his Thunderwolves, Tyrnak and Fenrir, he is nigh unstoppable. Stormrider 's is maintenance and caretaking is provided by Logan Grimnar's chosen Iron Priest, Jens Ironfist. Notable Campaigns The following is a list of notable campaigns that Stormrider has taken part in: *'Vengeance for Gnosis (786.M41)' - Logan Grimnar atop Stormrider leads the Space Wolves against a warhost of Eldar from the Craftworld of Saim-Hann on the planet Gnosis Prime. Arriving nearly an entire standard year after the beginning of the war, the Space Wolves were unable to save the people of Gnosis, instead fighting a war to avenge them. *'Tombs of Midgardia (933.M41)' - Seeking a shard of Nyadra'zatha that had escaped his collection millennia ago, Trazyn the Infinite, Necron Overlord and self-proclaimed Archaeovist of the Solemnace Galleries on the Necron Tomb World of Solemnace, came to the Fenrisian world of Midgardia to acquire the shard. Logan Grimnar and the Space Wolves would not suffer the presence of an enemy of the Emperor so close to the Chapter's homeworld, and mustered their forces to war. Logan rode upon Stormrider for much of the planetside battle on Midgardia, disembarking only to enter an ancient Necron tomb pyramid to face Trazyn. *'Riders of the Storm (988.M41)' - Logan Grimnar, majestic atop Stormrider, leads his Great Company in the charge that finally breaks the Necron phalanxes of Imotekh the Stormlord on Vhaloth IV. Known Formations The following is a list of known Space Wolves formations that Stormrider is a part of: *'Kingsguard Stormforce' - The Kingsguard are the elite of Logan Grimnar's Great Company, and when he marches to war they stand tall at his side. More than merely a bodyguard, these chosen warriors are the speartip of Grimnar's thrust into the heart of enemy formations. Astride Stormrider, Grimnar is flanked by Wolf Guard Terminators mounted in Land Raiders to keep pace, and when the Great Wolf plunges into combat the Kingsguard are disgorged from their transports to join the battle. When the time comes, Grimnar calls forth the wrath of the attached Stormfang Gunship, where the devastation of its Helfrost Destructor can turn the tide of battle. Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) - Annals of the Space Wolves *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) - Relics of the Fang *''Champions of Fenris - A Codex: Space Wolves Supplement'' (7th Edition) *Games Workshop Webstore - Logan Grimnar On Stormrider Gallery Stormrider001.png|Logan Grimnar atop Stormrider as it is pulled forwards by his Thunderwolves, Tyrnak and Fenrir Stormrider005.png|Logan Grimnar, Chapter Master of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter atop Stormrider Stormrider002.png|''Stormrider'' and the Thunderwolves Tyrnak and Fenrir Stormrider003.png|''Stormrider's ornate outer framework, wherein hidden power fields and runes of enchantment protect the rider and its two Thunderwolves Stormrider004.png|''Stormrider as seen from above; the anti-grav and hololith controls are visible Category:S Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Technology Category:Vehicles